1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a light source system for detecting oral cavity, and more particularly to a light source system that irradiates light with a specific spectrum on a diagnostic area, and generates high chromatic difference and contrast between pathological areas and normal areas to determine if pathological change exists in tissues oral cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clinically, most regular light sources pertain to tungsten lamp, xenon lamp, halogen lamp, and the like. In contrast to the aforementioned light sources, light-emitting diode (LED) lamps are advantageous in less power consumption, high emitting efficiency, durability, environmental protection, compact size, adjustable light intensity, and abundant color gamut.
As to biological medicine, there are plenty of related researches and equipment using various multi-spectral light sources to generate different biological images. Such biological images serve as references to medical personnel for determining if a diagnostic area has any abnormal pathological change.
Given enterovirus as an example, pathological changes arising from enterovirus, such as, acute pharyngitis, herpangina, hand-foot-and-mouth disease, and so on, are typical symptoms of the highly infectious disease in recent years. Above all, enterovirus is even more life-threatening to children under five. If enterovirus can be treated in the early stage thereof, the likelihood of being severe or acute is significantly reduced. Generally, one of methods for pediatricians to detect the disease is to diagnose throat, hand and mouth. As patients are usually children, regular doctors can only detect if the throat mucosae thereof have any ulcer within limited time. Therefore, if a special light source is available and using the light source intensifies the chromatic difference between an area having pathological change and neighboring normal areas, the light source can certainly assist to enhance the detection capability of doctors. Furthermore, if the operating light source system and a charge-coupled device (CCD) can be combined, doctors can carefully examine images on a computer screen or employs pattern recognition software to promptly determine if children contract enterovirus. In that case, the capability of medical personnel in detecting envirovirus of children can be significantly improved.